A technique of correcting an image vibration by image processing after shooting has been heretofore known.
For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, an inverse filter is derived from a point spread function obtained from a locus of an image vibration. By applying this inverse filter to an image shot, the image vibration of the image shot is corrected (hereinafter, this vibration correction method is referred to as an “operational correction method”).
Moreover, for example, in Patent Document 3, by performing plural times of division exposures and registering and composing obtained plural images, an image vibration of an image shot is corrected (hereinafter, this vibration correction method is referred to as a “composite correction method”).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-127976 (Claims and so on)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-323444 (Claim 1 and so on)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-107787 (Claim 1 and so on)